galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Union of Climche and Folium/Species Listing
The Climche and the Folium are the designations given to two groups that are both large collections of species. The groups consist of Arthropods, in the case of the Climche, and semi-sentient botanical lifeforms, in the case of the Folium. Many of them existed in a symbiotic relationship on their home planets for millenia. This relationship evolved along with them, and eventually developed into complex societies, with the "leaders" of the sapient lifeforms, generally queens or elected representatives, forming a council to further the interests of their species and the Union. The commands of this council were carried by designated non-sapient species, which were tamed by the sapients over years of social and scientific development. Climche The Climche are the group in which the carnivorous Arthropods are categorized. Transport mantis The Transport Mantis (Mantodea Regerosa) is a species of large, white mantidea, native to extremely dark, forested areas, where the overdevelopment of trees prevents most, if not all, sunlight from reaching the ground. As such, transport mantises have highly photosensitive eyes, as to allow them to navigate in dark environments. Unfortunately, this photosensitivity rendered the mantises unable to operate in areas with a luminosity greater than that of their native terrain. Transport Mantises would avoid causing damage to their eyes by digging flora out of the ground and carrying the plants on their heads and backs as a type of primitive sun-visor. They would later adapt this revolutionary concept to transport various Folium species and seeds. Zalded fly The Zalded Fly (Muscoa Zaldeus) is a species of giant Anisopterid-like creature. It is characterized by a brownish skin pigmentation and measures between 8 and 12 feet long with a wingspan of 18-24 feet. It inhabits areas near the borders of deserts and swamps. It primarily inhabits desert regions, after undergoing it's period of development in the swamps. Greater Desert Scorpid The Greater Desert Scorpion (Scorpionis Heremus Majusculus), is a colossal, brown-skined dromopod, that measures aproximately 16 feet in length from head to tail barb. It has extremely potent venom, stored in vast quantities in a spined bulb on the tip of the segmented tale. As an added offensive measure, it has four large, spined claws, capable of slicing thru metalic alloys, as well as eviscerating and smashing enemies into submission. Subterranean Web Weaver The Subterranean Web Weaver (Araneae Subterraneus) is a large, green arachnid that is known for spinning more webs than one would think necessary. It builds an average of 50 webs at a time. The silk used to build them is durable, as it is composed of carbon-fibres. A , it is around 4 feet long and 8 feet tall, each leg divided into segments and averaging 7 feet. It has a large fanged mouth flanked by two sets of powerful mandibles that are surrounded by a varying number of piercing, blood-red eyes that allow the creature to perceive both body heat and colour, rendering camouflage and temperature useless as defences. It's venomous secretions are equally as toxic to those of the Grater Desert Scorpion. Folium The Folium are the group in which the plant life is categorized. Trap Lilly The Trap Lilly (Nymphaeaceae Decipula), at first glance, looks like a giant rhizomatous, aquatic herb with a large pink flower in the middle. When any herbivorous insect encounters it, it will attempt to consume the vegetative matter that forms the core of the flower. However, the latter will form a protective barrier around the core from it's petals, impeding the insect from consuming it. Usually, certain types of semi-aquatic Climche guard these Folium, feeding of it's nectar and cross pollinating it with other Folium, will attempt to kill and consume the invaders. Amber Pod The Amber Pod (Folliculus Ambera) is a large, seed-pod-shaped Folium is characterized by a translucent skin with grey vertical stripes. It contains an amber-coloured liquid (hence it's name) that it releases via high-pressure valves when threatened. This liquid solidifies rapidly, causing any attackers in the blast radius when it is released to be encased in amber. The Folium's secretion preserves the specimen for later consumption. It is native to tropical areas with a large amount of volcanic activity. Its resemblance to a tranlucent volcano struture is most likely a means of evading detection from predators. Guardian Flower The Guardian Flower is a large, White Flower bud with horizontal, dull pink stipes. It's body is an orange-tinted grey color, and is rather small, with 3 same-colored legs. It also has two large feelers coming off it's main body section, which can extend five dark brown claws from each. It's mouth can open to reveal a beak-like set of mandibles that can cut through iron with a single bite. Notes *Thanks to Pschycron for the more scientific look and Latin names Category:Articles by User:Majoras revenge!!! Category:Creatures Category:Species listings Category:Climche Category:Folium Category:Union of Climche and Folium